


relax (don’t do it)

by ghouled



Category: L.A. By Night
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, PWP, Pegging, Pre-Canon, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghouled/pseuds/ghouled
Summary: Jasper and Chloe experiment in the bedroom with interesting results.
Relationships: Jasper Heartwood/Chloe Hudson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	relax (don’t do it)

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Jasper gets pegged.

“That’s...” Jasper licks his lips. “Okay, that’s...”

_Pretty big_ and—if he were honest with himself—_intimidating_.

Chloe in lingerie is a sight he’d never tire of. Tonight she’s sporting a lacey red number that hides absolutely _nothing_ and Jasper would appreciate it more, really, if he weren’t so distracted by harness strapped around her hips.

Standing loud and proud at her groin is a silicone dildo. It was fairly standard as far as toys went—it reminded Jasper of several they used before in fact—but the fact it was going to be _inside_ of him gave him a newfound respect for Chloe’s willingness for experimentation in the bedroom, because this?

This is _daunting_.

“It’s not too much, is it?” Chloe asks, unsure of herself, and Jasper shakes his head.

“No. No, I want to do this.”

“Okay, let’s just… take it slow. Feel things out first. If you want me to stop, tell me, okay?”

Jasper licks his lips again and, not for the first time, thanks whatever cosmic fluke for blessing him with this woman because he sure as hell doesn’t deserve her. “Okay.”

She’s on him in an instant, straddling his thighs and embracing his face in her hands to smother him in enthusiastic open-mouthed kisses. Jasper responds in kind, becoming lost in it, all previous apprehension lost; his hand finds her waist as the other curls into her hair, pulling her close, resulting in smooth silicone pressing rather insistently at his bare stomach.

His muscles jump at the feeling. It causes him to curl and pull away from her, and his face immediately twists into something apologetic.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Chloe says, breathless. She’s taken on an attractive shade of pink and he scowls internally for already ruining the mood. “Should we stop?”

Jasper shakes his head. “I’m just not used to...” he gestures vaguely at the strap-on, “this.”

Chloe sits back and looks between Jasper and the dildo, considering. “I see,” she says, and her smile slowly morphs into something sinister. A thin arm wraps itself loosely around his shoulder as she leans forward, biting her lip as she whispers conspiratorially, “I think I know a way to take your mind off of it.”

The softly rounded nails of her free hand caress his throat and collar, trailing thin white lines down his chest to rest at the waistband of his boxer shorts. He leans back, exposing more of himself to her, and she takes that for the permission that it is; she frees him from his confines, eliciting from him a quiet groan.

“Better?” Chloe asks, biting his ear while she twists her hand, and the reply he gives can only be described as a purr.

They stay like this for a while—Chloe working an expert hand at his dick as Jasper holds onto her—before they continue where they left off from before. Jasper hardly realizes he’s been guided to lay down until Chloe breaks them apart and slows her hand.  
  
Her other hand stills at his boxers. “Can I take this off?”  
  
“Only if I can take this off,” Jasper replies, his fingers teasing the clasp of her bra. His deadpan response causes her to interrupt in laughter that soon overtakes both of them, and they quickly help each other out of their garments—save, of course, the strap-on.  
  
“Okay, so, from all the stuff I’ve read”—Jasper snorts—“I have to prepare you. Think you can handle it?”  
  
Jasper rolls his eyes and gives her his typical snort-laugh. “I’ll take my chances.”  
  
Chloe leans over him to retrieve the bottle of lubrication at the nightstand. It offers Jasper an excellent view of her breasts that he takes immediate advantage of, and he revels in the surprised gasp she makes when he places his mouth on her.

“Oh no, you’re _not_ going to distract me,” she reprimands. She pulls away and gives him a stern look, brandishing the bottle with determination. “On your hands and knees.”

He perks up at the command—he was always a sucker for Chloe telling him what to do—and gets on all fours. It’s awkward and ridiculous and vulnerable in a way that makes him uncomfortable, but it’s exciting, too, and his breath hitches as he feels her hand circle around his rear, placing a few well-intentioned slaps on his skin. She has the decency to sound apologetic when she tells him it might be cold.

It’s… odd, when she enters him, but not unpleasant—underwhelming would be the best way of describing it. He’s about to tell her to forget the whole thing when she twists her hand and suddenly he’s seeing stars.

“Shit.”

“Good?” Chloe asks, because of course she does, and she twists her hand again. He jolts and rocks back into her, and he doesn’t have to face her to hear the smile in her voice. “You like that?”

Jasper hums, not trusting himself to speak, and they continue at their pace until he finds himself disappointingly empty and wanting more. He doesn’t have to wait long; the head of the dildo, newly lubricated but no less intimidating, presses against him, and he shudders.

“Relax. I got you.”

It’s a slow process and waiting to adjust is agonizing. For all of her usual bravado, Chloe’s frustratingly careful with him, and Jasper doesn’t want careful. He wants to be split open and torn apart, to be used and owned and shown his worth, and the revelation has him pushing back onto her once more.

“Damnit, Chloe—”

She’s slamming into him all at once and he hangs his head forward, forehead pressed against the pillow as she ruts into him. He feels her mapping out his back with her hand as the other stays firmly anchored at his hip, splaying between his shoulder blades and stopping to wrap loosely around his throat. All he can do is tilt his head back and meet her at her pace in a brutal slapping of skin-on-skin.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Chloe pants into his ear. “Do you want to touch yourself? _I_ want you to touch yourself. Go on, do it—touch yourself for me, Jasper.”

Who is he to tell her no? He’s so hard he’s aching, and when he finally wraps a hand around himself, it takes everything in his power not to come right there.

“Are you close, Jasper? I bet you are, judging from those pretty sounds you’re making. Are you gonna come? Come from your girlfriend’s dick, huh? You’re taking it so well, I can’t believe we haven’t done this before—gonna fuck you like this some more later—”

His visions whites as he comes and he collapses forward on the bed, only vaguely aware of Chloe moving on top of him. She’s pressing gentle kisses to the back of his neck and offering him quiet appraisal as his breathing slowly returns to normal, and he reaches back to card his fingers through her hair, feeling her lips curl into a smile against his skin.

“Wow.”

He huffs out a laugh. “Yeah.”

“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I guess I really got into it at the end there, huh?” she asks, laughing and feeling more than a little self-conscious, and Jasper presses his head back against hers.

“I’m not complaining, Chloe.” A pause. “It was pretty hot.”

She rolls off of him, taking away her warmth, and Jasper rolls onto his back to face her. She’s sweaty and disheveled and absolutely perfect, and he doesn’t resist the urge to kiss her.

“Thank you,” he says, and she kisses him again.

“No, thank _you_,” she replies. “I’m so glad you suggested this.”

“Me too.” He levels her with a look that quickly turns devious, and he traces a thumb along her sternum and down her navel. “Now, how to repay you…?”

She raises an eyebrow and bites her lower lip, her thighs parting in anticipation. “I think you’ll figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> You’re welcome, Alexander Ward.
> 
> A big thank you to Rose for her support while writing this. I would’ve never finished this damn thing if it weren’t for your insight and constant encouragement.


End file.
